Given Time:The unknown power of Berk
by Kyomo Saki
Summary: She is a foreign land in a foreign world. Until she comes in contact with a creature she known as a myth. A dragon. She befriends and is taken in by it. It is a start of a bond of friendship and family. Until she comes across a secret. The reason why dragons hardly come in contact with humans at all. The further she digs the more she discovers.


This my first fanfic, let me know what you think. I don't own the show it hints in here just these two characters so far. So... Enjoy!

••••••×××••••••

My first thought was that my head hurts. It hurts really badly. I was probably blitz attacked by that man. He never faces me to hit me, always behind. That coward.

The ground felt surprisingly soft, for being the wooden floor. I felt the floor and weaved my fingers through the softness. Shaggy carpet? No the strands were too thin and long to be. Was this...grass? Why am I outside? The last I remembered was the kitchen floor not grass. Maybe through the process of my unconsciousness I was probably thrown outside. They would do that. My insensitive _parents_. I don't really understand why they were mine, or why I was theirs? Well I guess life just freakin' loves screwing with me.

A small purr pulled me out of my thoughts. It sounded like a big cat. The purring got louder. It sounded really close, like next to me close. I open my eyes and was greeted by the brightness of the sun. I winced at the pain its bright light brought. The purring was still there. I turned my head slowly to my left, a healthy field of green grass with not a house in sight. Huh.

Then... that purring must be... on my right. I gulped and hoped to god it wasn't some beast. Slowly, and I mean slowly, I turned my head to the right. I'm sure if I look back on this day, my face probably looked sheet white. Why do you ask? Because I came face to face with...

I swallowed the scream that was coming up my throat. Slowly I inched away as little as I could. Let me tell you it is hard to do while on your back. I huffed in frustration at my struggle. I tried not to make a sound as I slowly got up and started crawling while I faced it. My focus was at it, not the direction I way heading. I really should've paid attention to where I was heading. My shin landed right on an abandoned branch. Which then snapped... pretty loudly. Which caught its attention, because it opened its eyes. It scanned its surroundings with curious eyes then they landed on me. For a few seconds it just looked at me then its eyes narrowed and then it growled. For a creature that purrs like a cat, it can sure growl like a dog. Which really scared me because dogs didn't always like me.

I sprang to my feet and ran for my life. The adrenaline pumped through my veins, instinct taking over my body. I had to get away and fast. I don't want it to eat me alive, who knew how many humans it ate a day. That thought made me all the more fearful for my pathetic life.

I turned my head to see if it was following after me, it was in the same exact place.

Huh.

Again, I should really look where I am going.

I , predictably, trip and fell on my face. Damn my newfound clumsiness, it really doesn't want me to survive. Any minute now I am going to become this beast's lunch.

I heard its footsteps behind me. Crap! If I get up now, it would have a better chance at catching me. So I stayed, there on the ground waiting...

.

.

.

.

.

I felt its breath at my neck, it nostrils flaring. Then I heard a peculiar sound. It was sniffing me.

It was sniffing me!?

I was suppose to be eaten right about now, but it was sniffing me! I turned around too quickly startling it. Its eyes narrowed again, and a soft growl left its mouth with a small view of its teeth. I sat up and look at it as it looked at me. Our faces we're a couple centimeters away from each other.

They say that the eyes are the windows to your soul. I wonder what mine was to it. In its eyes I saw hesitation but also curiosity? It was studying me as I it.

_'What are you?'_

I yelped at the voice. Was that mine? It sounded young with curiosity but with a motherly tone too. I looked at this creature, was it it's voice?

"I'm human."

I saw something flicker in its eyes. It didn't linger too long for me to register what it was. It moved a little closer making me freeze. Its nose touched my head sniffing my hair. Yep it was definetly curious.

It looked into my eyes pretty closely, which kinda intimidated me. Then it licked me. Like a dog showing love to its owner, it licked me. I moved away from it with disgust, its saliva got on my cheek and in my hair.

"Ewww. Really was that necessary?" I used my shirt to wipe off as much as I could. It barked out in laughter at the look on my face.

It was my turn to narrow my eyes at it.

"Oh you must think it is real funny." I said with sarcasm.

I could've sworn it rolled its eyes at me. It laughed some more at my predicament then it's eyes got serious again_._

_'Male or female young one?'_

I looked at it in bewilderment but one look in it's eyes said it meant business.

"Female."

_'How old are you?_'

I snorted my age really isn't necessary. I certainly didn't look my age, me and my youthful looks.

"Seventeen." I muttered.

If its kind could smile, it wouldn't be smiling. It would be grinning.

_'You are still just a baby then.'_ It said too sugarly.

Yep I can tell it is female. Don't ask but a woman just knows. I huffed in annoyance at its teasing. I know I looked like a kid and I wasn't blessed with a nice chest but still! A baby? She called me a baby!?

"Hey I'll have you know I'm almost an adult."

She chuckled at me. _'Whatever eases your mind young one.'_

"Let me ask you? How old are you?" I smirked.

She raised her invisible brow at me with a look of disbelief. She shook her head at me, like a mother would at her child's antics.

_'I'm approximately one hundred and sixty years old,_' she retorted proudly. The way she held herself at that moment felt like she accomplished something great. Of course it had to be ruined quickly with my giggling. She looked at me confused and wondered what was so funny.

"You... are...so... old!" I managed to get out.

I fell to the floor clutching my stomach. I heard her snort at me in annoyance. I guess she isn't use to being called old. I finished shortly and sat up again drying my tears. Then I looked at her in humor. She rolled her eyes once more. I gave a small chuckle, but abruptly stopped as I remembered something.

"Hey, where am I?" I asked hesitantly.

She tilted her head at me.

'Well you are on dragon island my dear.' She said tenderly.

Shocked filled my being. Dragon Island? I looked at the dragon in front of me with so many questions running through my head. But all I could manage was one.

"What kind are you...umm..." I realized I never caught her named.

She must've realized my trailing off because she had a look of humor.

_'Silversun dear.'_

Strange name.

"Silversun, what kind of dragon are you?"

She looked at me pleased. She probably liked the kind of dragon she was very much.

'I'm a Night Fury young one.'

Night fury huh. I never heard of that kind of dragon before. I always thought they weren't real, just myths. I have only seen them in books about knights and princesses. Or on TV where people mostly pay more attention to than books. It is kinda amazing how there is one right in front of me. How beautiful she looked too. The pitch black scales glimmered in the sunlight making her body untouchable. How lean and flexible it looked reminded me of a cat. Her eyes tell me of wisdom and a story of experience, but if you didn't look closely they seemed innocent and child-like. It made me wonder are all dragons like this?

'...'

"I'm sorry what was that?"

She snorted again which looked like a sneeze. And adorable.

_' I said how did you end up here on Dragon Island young one?_'

"My name isn't young one." I deadpanned.

' Well what am to call you?'

" I was given the name Anastasia or Ana for short. Take your pick Silversun. " I dismissed.

She tilted her head in curiosity at me. I couldn't really handle anyone staring at me, it was just so uncomfortable and weird.

'You do not like that name?' She questioned.

I sighed." It isn't that I don't like it. Its just I don't know if that it's my actual name. When I was given to my first foster family that was what they named me. What if though my birth parents gave me a different name before they gave me away. That's why I feel like Anastasia isn't my actual name."

I don't know if I made the air awkward or tense. But what happened next was something I didn't expect.

I was so in a daze after what I told her that I didn't feel the bump on my head. it was her purring that brought me out of it. She nuzzled me with her head.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly.

She continued to purr but she started rubbing her head against mine.

_'Your voice was filled with so much pain right now. And your expression was something I couldn't bear. How broken you looked_.'

This dragon, who isn't even human showed me more care and possibly love? Than any human has showed before and she is a dragon. That's why I wasn't ashamed to shed a couple of tears.

We just stayed like her and I for a while. Until I had the courage and strength to look her in the face again.

"I don't want to back home honestly. I think its even impossible, just look where I am. I pretty far from actual civilization. I'm probably even in a different world."

When I really think about, where am exactly going to go? If home seem far away, where will I go since I have a chance to not go back. After all I am probably ocean away anyways. I doubt they will look for me.

_'Well then why don't you just say here, and live with me my young one?'_

I turned to her in surprise. I clearly wanted to say something but nothing would come out.

"Eh!?"

Really.. I must've seemed stupid for only saying that.

••••••×××••••••

And... SCENE.

So what are you thoughts?Any comments?How about what should I have done better?


End file.
